


日出康城12

by matlin



Category: VJin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matlin/pseuds/matlin





	日出康城12

低沉的嗓音和那软濡的触感不仅让金硕珍浑身僵硬，冒出了鸡皮疙瘩，也瞬间起了反应，金泰亨似乎察觉到了，手伸进了下方握住，轻笑道：“它也想我了。”  
“闭嘴！金泰亨，放开我！” 金硕珍窘迫地想要挣脱。  
金泰亨抱得更紧了，嘴唇贴在金硕珍耳边吹着热气：“ 领导亲自上门慰问下属，下属感激涕零。” 说罢，一把将金硕珍拦腰抱起，然后顺势压到床上。  
金硕珍抬脚想要踢金泰亨，被金泰亨灵活躲开，然后用自己的脚将金硕珍的大腿顶开，让他无法动弹，金硕珍发现他越挣扎，他和金泰亨的身体就贴越紧，也就越明显感觉到了金泰亨的已经坚硬如铁的性器，金泰亨俯身望着他，修长的眉眼出一股原始的侵略性，让金硕珍下意识抵抗：“金泰亨，不要一错再错！”  
金泰亨将金硕珍的手腕压在头顶，然后利落地脱下金硕珍的外套，扯去领带，接着一颗一颗地解开衬衫扣子，抽去皮带，使劲扯下金硕珍的裤子，紧盯着金硕珍黑色内裤下已经胀鼓鼓的部位：“ 你的身体比你诚实，你对我明明有感觉。”  
“废话，随便哪个男的这样对我我都会有反应！” 金硕珍气冲冲地说道。  
“哦？我们的金总这么欲求不满的吗？你的下属们要是知道的话，你在他们心中还会有威信吗？” 金泰亨一只手扯下那条黑色的内裤，另一只手抚摸着金硕珍的乳尖，指尖的温度像是要将他烫伤一般，金硕珍感到乳尖被肆意地玩弄，身体也越来越热，声音开始颤抖：“ 松，松手啊。”  
“妈的，你怎么这么勾人！？” 金硕珍娇媚的音调让金泰亨浑身颤栗，那情不自禁后仰的头，将脖颈和下颌处连成优美的线条呈现出来，让金泰亨忍不住上前咬了一口，然后一路往下，沿着白皙而有结实的胸肌，一路来到平坦的腹部，然后再往下，逐渐滑到金硕珍双腿间的地带，然后含住了那根挺立的猩红柱体。  
“啊！” 金硕珍睁大了眼睛，那冰凉的唇覆盖着他的火热，情欲席卷了他的全身，感官放到了最大，他清楚地感受到了金泰亨青涩地吮吸着他的性器，努力用舌头撩拨着上面的每一丝每一寸，金硕珍的气息逐渐加重，身体逐渐发软，慢慢地放弃了反抗。  
金泰亨感受到了金硕珍的变化，欣喜地抬起头，三下五除二脱去了身上的衣物，这是年轻没有丝毫赘肉的阳刚身体，金泰亨覆在了金硕珍的身上 ，堵住了他的唇。金硕珍不自觉地张开口，任那湿润柔滑的舌尖探入他的口腔，金泰亨咬住他的唇瓣，金硕珍痛地“嘶”了一声，“教我，我不会接吻。” 金泰亨低哑地说道。  
两人的胸膛在不断的摩擦里开始升温，金硕珍顿了两秒，然后搂住了金泰亨的脖子，微冷的唇又贴上了金泰亨的，耐心地舔舐，仿佛在爱抚娇嫩的花瓣，又湿又热的触感让金泰亨迷恋，引诱着自己沉沦。  
两人纠缠地吻了许久，金硕珍的脸因缺氧而通红，他微微张着唇，发出的声音撩动着金泰亨的欲望：“非如此不可么？”  
“我已经忍了很久了。” 金泰亨的手探向了那后发早已敏感地收缩的穴口，伸了进去。  
金硕珍自然地绷紧了身体，金泰亨手指刚进去就被内壁裹住，金硕珍因为欢愉而发出的喘息让金泰亨很有感觉，加快了扩张的速度，金硕珍低吟着，紧接着巨大而滚烫的硬物蛮横地贯穿了他的身体，上次喝醉金硕珍没有记忆，这次清晰地感觉到了金泰亨的凶猛，“好大.....” 金硕珍整个身体都被痛楚包围，弧度优美的唇微微地颤抖，身体很快被汗水浸得湿润，看上去脆弱又性感。

金泰亨目光灼热地望着他，轻轻地吻着他的脸颊，眼底的占有欲那么的昭然若揭，仿佛在对待这世上的珍贵宝物，让金硕珍脸红心跳，然后下身开始狂野地抽动。  
金泰亨埋在金硕珍身体里的欲望勃发，深深地插进了他的最深处，逼人的热度和汹涌的快感淹没住了金硕珍，他不得不扬起头呻吟，金泰亨俯身舔了舔他脸上的细汗，握住金硕珍的下巴，吻住诱惑他的唇、贪婪地在金硕珍的口腔里掠夺，又大幅度的挺动起腰，窒息般的快感在身体里爆炸像海啸般越来越强烈。  
金硕珍被弄得神智迷乱，身体随着金泰亨的律动摇晃，双腿跟着凶猛的贯穿长大又颤抖，眼睛泛起湿润的雾气，金泰亨落在他身上的湿润唇瓣，洒在他耳边的炽热呼吸，强烈而真实。

金泰亨轻舔着金硕珍敏感而发红的耳根，瞳眸加深，他已经比第一次要熟练，摆动着强韧的腰撞进金硕珍的身体，胸膛宽阔又精悍，散发着雄性的魅力，金硕珍呆呆地看着，这是比他要小九岁，年轻的身体，自己竟然在和一个小自己九岁的男孩做爱。

“不要走神！” 金泰亨牢牢地盯着金硕珍潮红的脸颊，不停地吻着他红肿的唇，欲罢不能地顶入他的身体，什么偏见什么不满都抛在脑后，他只想要彻彻底底地占有身下的这个男人，让金硕珍只能属于他。金硕珍被顶得天花乱坠，只能紧紧地抱住金泰亨的身体。  
酒店的床发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，沙哑的呻吟混合着肉体交缠的撞击声在房间里回荡，金硕珍终于感受到了年轻的非同凡响，金泰亨已经射了两次，却还昂然挺立，金泰亨已经不满足在床上做，他将金硕珍捞起，压在沙发上，自后而入，继续没有停歇地撞击，低头吻着金硕珍白里透红的脖颈，身下面容英俊的男人全身都是汗，发丝贴在额头上，柔媚的样子颠覆了他往常的领导模样，低声抽泣完全联想不到平时在生意场上意气风发的样子，金泰亨因为情欲而深沉的狭长眸子泛动着笑意：“这个奖励我很满意。” 金硕珍是他的，从里到外都是他的，第一次进入心里的那个人是金硕珍，真的太好了。


End file.
